


Like a Flower

by Tis_I_A_Small_Weirdo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eproctophilia, F/M, Fart, Flatulence, Maledom, facesitting, fartfetish, fartfic, fartingfetish, flatulencefetish, gassyboy, maledomination, malefartfetish, malefarting, malefarts, maleflatulence, malegas, stinkface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tis_I_A_Small_Weirdo/pseuds/Tis_I_A_Small_Weirdo
Summary: Sakura is in no way a nice girl. Thankfully, she gets stuck with the best person on the planet for her. Turns out redemption isn't as convoluted as some make it out to be, you just need to share a filthy kink with someone.





	Like a Flower

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you see, please check out my [Tumblr](https://asmallweirdo.tumblr.com/) and [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/asmallweirdo) as well. They'll all catch up and be updated around the same time eventually, when school starts slowing down.

“Got the shit?”

“You know I got it. It’s my fucking lunch too, after all.”

Sakura tossed the two convenience store bags out onto the ground, bags of chips, crackers, candies, and a few drinks spilling out of them. The dark haired sukeban watched her friends immediately crouch to the ground and start picking through her haul, sitting and starting to eat once they found what they liked.

“Milky chocolate crayons? What the hell are you, five?” Riko asked, staring down at the childish package like it just threatened her. In response, Sakura snatched the paper and plastic bound chocolate and tore it open, grabbing one of the crayon shaped strips and bit into.

“They’re mine and I’m the one buying, so shut up.” Sakura snapped back, reaching over the pile to grab her spicy cheddar chips and strawberry Calpico before anyone else could lay their hands on them. “Besides, they taste better than just the chocolate bars and whatever the fuck those know off moon pies were you bought last week.”

“Cram it, slut!”

This was tradition for the gang of five girls at this point. Everyday someone would ditch out on class to go buy food from the convenience store just down the road, and they’d all meet up behind the school to eat and shoot the breeze. Riko would often complain about her teachers, Kendra would boast and brag over her latest physical achievements or gush about wrestlers on TV, Aki was ever the voice of reason and stopped in-fighting before it could start (or at least serious in-fighting, she still didn’t do shit about them playfully punching each other around), and Akane wouldn’t say shit until her hands were free for signing.

“Do you guys just want to skip the rest of school and go to the mall or something? I have this nerd handling my papers and homework for this week so I’m basically home free.” Sakura asked, turning her head up to the sky. It was a beautiful day out, the sky full of fluffy clouds, and surprisingly warm for autumn. In all honesty she wanted to go to the park instead of the mall.

“Again? Whoever it is you have wrapped around your finger, he’s a godsend.” Kendra chuckled, the American girl whining as Aki snatched away the tin of fruit drops just as she was reaching for it.

“He’s a bitch, is what he is. All I’ve had to do is move and push him around a little to get whatever I want from him. I haven’t even punched the loser, much less raised my fist to him. Like yeah, I’ve thrown his lunch in the trash once or twice and embarrassed him in front of one of those hot girls, but nothing to make him this obedient to me. Loser likes getting pushed around, I swear to God.” Sakura said around the munching of chips and sips of her drink.

‘What’s his name?’ Akane asked, signs a bit off as she held a stick of pocky between her right index finger and thumb.

“Taro, or some shit. Loser’s name isn’t even worth remembering.”

“Heh, well, besides Sakura having a slave at her scholarly whims and call, I can go to the mall, I can’t stick around for long. I’m going on a date with my boytoy tonight~!” Riko said, smiling dreamily.

“The one you’ve already fucked, or the one you plan on fucking? Or is this a new guy you’ve added to your make-believe harem?” Aki asked, earning a death glare from their neighborhood romantic. “Besides that, me and Akane were planning on going to the arcade instead but I suppose we can change our plans.” Akane nodded in agree with the second tallest girl of the group.

“I’d love to come! Thankfully, I’m free this evening.” Kendra smiled, happily chirping into the conversation.

“You’re always free, Kendra, you just take exercising way too seriously.” Sakura deadpanned, making the buff girl gasp and stare as though Sakura just committed a murder right in front of her. Before Kendra could go on one of her glorious rants, Aki piped up.

“Sounds like we’re all good then to go to the mall.”

“Oh!” Sakura exclaimed. “I will have to make a stop before we go.”

“Why?” Asked Riko.

“I have to make sure my Loser is doing his job.”

…

The girls waited just beyond the school gate, leaning against the wall as they watched the last few student filter out of the gates. Each girl had a lollipop in mount, Sakura’s being maple syrup flavored.

‘So what does the little fuck look like?’ Akane eventually asked, having finished her lollipop a long time ago.

“Exactly what you would expect.” Was all Sakura said, before pushing herself up off the wall. She could see him, slipping just past the gate and walking fast, almost running. She waited but a moment, before calling out. “HEY!”

She watched the black haired boy freeze in his tracks, making Sakura smirk. Leisurely she walked towards him, loafers shuffling loudly against the concrete as she got closer and closer to him. She could see his adam’s apple bob from a gulp as he turned to have her, seeing a flash of fear in those dark brown, near black eyes behind coke bottle glasses. She was thankful he was short as well, as it let her get right up into his face, their noses nearly touching. He had his arms wrapped tightly around books he held near his chest, like a comfort, Sakura would guess. Donning a toothy grin, she asked, “Rushing off for any particular reason.”

“N-no…” he practically whispered.

Face morphing into a frown, she nearly snarled. “What? Speak up!”

“No!” he exclaimed in the voice, full of cracks and shaking. Sakura grinned and place a hand on his shoulder, making sure her nails were digging harshly into his shoulder.

“Good, cuz I’ve been wanting to talk with you all day.” she purred before using all her strength to roughly shove him against the wall! She heard his head hit the concrete with a slam and his head whip around! A whimper fell from his lip, making Sakura have to hold back a cackle. This kid was a light little wimp. “How’s my paper coming along?”

“Good.” he choked out with tears brimming in his eyes. His fingers were shaking as he grasped onto her bicep desperately, struggling against the tense muscle.

“And my homework?”

“D-Done. I’ll put it in your locker with your shoes, like usual.”

“Perfect.” she said, dropping him to the ground. Taking a second, she spat right onto the cover of his binder, before turning her back to him and walking off to rejoin with her group. “Thanks, Taro~ You’re the best friend a girl could ask for!

As soon as they rounded the corner, Kendra spoke up. “Wow, you really weren’t joking about how easy it was.”

“He had a boner in his pants while you were holding him up against the wall.” Riko remark, using a compact to fix he lipstick.

“Gross. He does like girls beating up on him.” Sakura said, not hiding the disgust in her voice.

“I don’t blame him, I’m into that too.” Aki mused.

‘Your actually hot though, Aki.’ Akane signed out, before jerking her thumb back down the road to school. ‘He’s maybe like… 10% as cute as you are, on a good day.’

“Aw, thank you, dear.” Aki purred.

Rolling her eyes at the couple, Sakura said, “Barf. Let’s hurry it up, I want to actually get get to the mall before it closes.”

…

Sakura picked through the underwear displayed on the table in neat stacks. Sexy little things, made of strings of lace and ‘seductive’ colors like red and purple that would easily show off her butt in her skirts. Looking across the rest of the store, she could see Kendra talking with a store associate about finding a good sports bra and Aki and Akane were nowhere to be seen. Probably in the fitting rooms trying on lingerie and sucking each other’s faces off.

“Awww, does Tits McGee need a new bra again?” Riko suddenly popped up from behind Sakura! Riko grabbed onto the shortest girl’s breasts, kneading the excessive and ample flesh in a way that made Sakura gasp with horror! Snapping around, the only thing keeping Sakura from throwing a punch right at Riko was the cashier staring at them from behind the counter. Dropping her fist and hating how red should could feel her face way, Sakura cussed,

“Shut the hell up and never do that to me again!” she snapped, turning to continue rummaging. Riko just crossed her arms, cheeks puffed up in response.

“Oh come on, take a joke! You may be the shortest of the four of us but you do have the best rack. I’d flaunt it.” Riko said.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura began, “Yeah, well, I don’t want guys thinking I’m easy or some shit. Not only that but no guy is into the same shit as me, and it sucks. I don’t know about you Riko, but I actually want sex to be fun and not something I use to manipulate a guy.”

“What is it that you are into, Sakura?” Kendra asked, bag of newly bought underwear tucked under her arm.

“Like I’d tell you.” Sakura playfully elbowed Kendra in the ribs, taking the opportunity of feigned playfulness to grab and stick a handful of sexy undies into her bag. Before either girl could object, she grabbed their wrists, a few bras, and booked it to the fitting room. “Come on, let’s get the love birds.”

…

The rest of the day at the mall was fun. While she couldn’t go to the bookstore today to check out her favorite authors due to her friend, Sakura loved the company of her friends. She kicked all their asses at the fighting games in the arcade and watched Kendra destroy the high score on the DDR machine. Akane and Aki treated them all to ice cream and the girls just had a blast, gossiping and shooting the breeze over this and that. But as the sky slowly turned a shade of orange, Sakura needed to bid her companions goodbye.

The only thing echoing through the streets was her footsteps, her bored brown eyes staring ahead towards the horizon. She stopped to scratch behind the ears of the occasional dog or cat that crossed her path. In the back of her mind she was thinking about the babysitting gig she had tonight. Grandpa would be out drinking with his buddies tonight so after helping the kid with her homework and dinner she could just bust out Snipperclips and let the kid lose. It would be an easy 1500 yen an hour-

Sakura stopped in her stacks, dropping her bag besides her feet. In front of her there were three teen guys, all unfamiliar and sure as hell didn’t live on her street or go to her school. They surrounded some poor schmutz that laid on his side on the ground, arms covering his gut. That didn’t stop the one in front of him, seeming to be the leader of these punks, from kicking the poor guy in the head. Sakura cringed as she head the slam of the guys body on back wall, before gritting her teeth and starting to walk towards these ugly punks, fingers twisting into a fist.

“Oi!” she shouted, picking up her pace as the punks turned their head towards her, not hiding the rageful look on her face. “I don’t know who the fuck you think you are but nobody cause trouble on my Goddamn street. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll get the hell out of my sight and never show your ugly fucking faces anywhere near here again.”

“Aww, look. The kitten’s trying to scare us away. What in the hell do you even think you can-“

Sakura didn’t let the bastard finish as she took a running start! Jumping with all her might she felt his nose make a satisfying crack as her knee slammed right into him! She landed with grace on her feet while the leader tumbled back, tripping over trash cans while blood trailed from his nose.

“You b-“ Seeing a shadow fall over her Sakura turned around swinging low! She grinned sadistically as her fist slammed into his crotch, seeing the color drain from his face. Grabbing his collar, Sakura used all her strength to fling the fucker around! She watch the fattie barrel into his boss, sending trash flying everywhere!

A scream tore through her throat on instinct as something tangled itself in her hair? Sharp nails drew blood against her scalp as she felt the third guy try and push all his weight down on her, trying to pin her to a ground. Sakura reached into her pocket, and pulling out her switchblade and slashed across the guy’s thigh! He immediately backed away with a screech and Sakura swung twice more, watching her blade barely scratch against his forearm.

“The bitch has a knife!”

“Oh shit run!” The boss shouted and Sakura watched as they bolted, like the cowards they were. Spitting in their direction as they ran off, she put her knife away and turned to the guy they were beating up, his mop of dark hair covering his face.

Leaning down, she held a hand out to him and asked softly, “Are you okay?”

His hand shakily reached up for hers, hesitation for but a moment before wrapping around it lightly. Sakura pulled him up, hearing the guy gasp as she did. He was really light. He gulped and finally spoke.

“Y-Yeah,” She stuttered, finally raising his head, making Sakura’s eyes widen in shock. “I’m fine.”

It was the bitch-ass nerd himself, his face scruffed and bruised from those punks. His book bag was missing and glasses broken, perched on the top of his head. Sakura didn’t know what to say or think. Why the fuck was he here?

Pulling her hand away like he’d infect her, Sakura turned on her heel, picked up her bag, and walked away. “W-Wait!” She heard him call out and start running after her, before she heard him trip and fall, crashing into the trash cans she threw the punks into earlier. She kept her speed, until she reached her simple house. Checking the mail before entering and finding it empty, she opened the door and slammed it shut, locking it behind her for good measure. With a sigh as she shrugged off her bag and shoes, she make her way into the kitchen where he grandpa as at the table, smoking a cigarette.

“Don’t slam the door.” he said, flicking ash into the glass tray.

“Sorry.” she said as she washed her hands.

“Heard some noises out there.”

“Just some punks picking on some wimp.” She said as she pulled out a chair and sat down next to him. “I took care of them though.”

“Atta girl,” he said, reaching up to pat her head. “You’ll be okay with gramps gone tonight?”

“Yeah, I’m babysitting tonight, remember?”

“Aaaah, right. And tomorrow?”

“I think I’ll go to the mall.”

“Go wreak some havoc with your girls?” He asked with a grin and a raise of the brow.

“Nah.” she said, flicking her wrist before donning a shit eating grin. “I’ll go alone, I want to spend my money without friends getting on my case when I use it to buy porn.”

“Hah!” he old man laugh, putting the cigarette out and standing. “You sound just like me. Well, I’m going to go meet with Ichiro. Dinner is wrapped up in the fridge. Veggie curry.”

“Thanks gramps, have a good time.” Sakura waved her grandpa good-bye and stood up, heading upstairs, and changed out of her school uniform into some more comfy clothes, just some casual jeans and a cute pink shirt covered in cherries. Just as she was pulling the shirt over her head, she hopped downstairs, and opening the door. Immediately a short little blur clung to her legs, nearly pushing her over!

“HI, SAKI!” Momo nearly shrieked, showing odd a big smile missing her two front teeth. Sakura patted the child on her pig-tailed head.

“Hey, Momo!” she said, and looked up to the serious Mrs. Fujiko and more relaxed Mr. Fujiko. “Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Fujiko.”

“Hello, Sakura.” The older woman bristled. “You have both our phone numbers already. We should be back to take her home by 11:30, have her in bed by 10. If we are late call us.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Sakura said, nodding. Both parents nodded, kneeled down to hug Momo goodbye and assure her to call is something was wrong, she knew the emergency phone number, yada yada yada. Finally, the adults got up and left, allowing Sakura to close the door and look to the hyperactive, bouncing 7 year old.

“Wanna get your homework done and then we can play video games?”

“YEAH!”

A couple of hours later, Sakura sat next to the young girl on the couch, eating her curry as she watched the child jostle and twist the controllers to solve puzzles. Finishing up, she gathered Momo’s plate on the coffee table and went to the kitchen. She started the faucet and began scrubbing the plates, cleaning them of rice and sauce. Behind her, she heard the soft pitter patter of feet and the closing of the bathroom door. As she heard the pipes rattle, toilet flush, and door open, she called out, “Wash your hands.”

There was a pause, and then the rushing of water before it stopped and the footfalls returned to the living room. After the dishes were done, Sakura returned to her place just as the character Momo was playing as dropped a key. “Frick!”

“HEY!” Sakura watched the little girl fumble with the joy-cons and look to the older girl with fear and terror in her eyes. In turn, Sakura gave a big grin and said, “Watch your fucking language.”

Immediately Momo burst into a fit of giggles and it only continues as Sakura placed her hands on the sides of the young girl and began tickling her as she said, “You are never, ever, ever allowed to repeat anything I say, ever!”

“N-Not in a million years?” she giggled.

“Not in a million-bajillion-xatillion-quillion years!” Sakura said as her fingers brushed over the kids side. She eventually pulled away, letting the kid get all her laughter out.

“You’re so cool, Sakura.” she got out near the end of her giggling fit.

“Nah, I’m lame.” Sakura said with a lazy shrug.

“No your not! I saw you beat up those boys on the street earlier!”

“You saw that?” Sakura asked, surprised. She guessed Momo’s place was nearby. Reaching out with a grin, Sakura pulled Momo into a headlock and began giving the kid a noogie! “Haven’t your parents told you not to peep on your neighbors?!”

“Agh! Stop it!” She shrieked and squirmed with laughter before Sakura finally let her go. “I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Momo.” She assured the child, patting the young girl softly on the head. “But seriously, you may want to look up to someone else. I’m just your babysitter is all, and a bad one at that, I’ve let you stay up 30 minutes past your bedtime.”

“But that’s what makes you so nice.”

“To you.” Sakura said as she reached for the remote. “But I really should probably learn to be more of a rule-follower. Starting with sending cuties like you to bed ASAP.”

“Can I please play one more level? Pleeeeeeeease?” Momo begged with big puppy eyes. Unable to hold back a smile, Sakura nodded her head.

“Only one.”

…

Sakura counted out the bills in her wallet, spinning around slowly in her computer chair. She’d woken up only a few hours earlier, washed up and cleaned her room a bit. Still in her pajamas, she contemplated what to do for the day. Her homework was all handled, and she’d already gone to the mall, and it was just one of those days. She wanted to laze about, rest in her bed, perhaps treat herself to some personal fun time. But she also didn’t want to stay holed up all day, seeing as it was the perfect autumn weather, not too hot nor cold, the leaves beautiful shades of brown, reds, and yellows.

Her gurgling stomach broke her out of her thoughts. Looking down her empty gut and kicking her lips, Sakura came to one conclusion. She was in the mood for donuts. The bully of a girl jumped up from her chair and yanked off her lose pajama shirt, laying it haphazardly across the bed. She threw open her closet and soon donned an outfit that screamed punk and fall, a thick and warm a-line plaid skirt and black crop top with a worn faux-leather jacket for warmth. Tights and black slouch books (perfect for hiding her jack knife in) tied the look together. She used red lipstick to color her lips, deciding to go one extra step further today than usual. When she went out, she made sure she did so in style. Throwing her wallet and phone into a handbag she made her way downstairs, seeing her grandpa brewing a second pot of coffee.

“I’m going out to get donut this morning, grandpa. Want me to bring back some?” She asked as she stood in the open door frame. Seeing him shake his head no, she shrugged and stepped out, making her way onto the street, head held high as her boots scuffed along the asphalt.

Wind would occasionally billow past her, making the trees shake their amber leaves and send them scattering across the ground. It was that time of day where all the adults were at work and most the teens still asleep, letting Sakura have a peaceful walk to the small cafe nearby. She shivered with delight at the smell of icing and baked goods coming from the shop, which was only added to as she stepped in, getting the scent of bitter coffee to go with it. The small building was warm and decorated comfortably, filled with plush chair and a few bar tops for students and adults alike to sit at. The back wall behind the countertop was covered in freshly baked donuts, a sight that make Sakura’s mouth water. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, she approached the barista.

“Hello, how can I help?” The girl in the red apron asked.

“I just need a medium hot cocoa and… hm, a vanilla iced devil's food cake donut, please.” Sakura said, seeing how her donut of choice was decorate to have a sassy cat face on it. Paying the girl, Sakura waited but a moment to get her things. The cocoa warmed her hands to the touch while the donut was sweet and delicious, icing soft and not hardened yet. Seating herself at the bar top near the window, Sakura stared outside as she munched on her donut and dipped at her drink. Across the street she watched children play in the park, bundled up by concerned parents while joggers and bikers alike rushed by, taking advantage of the weather. Sakura watched as the bright red leaves of a plum tree shifted and shivered with every moderate gale, sending the candy-colored leaves twirling to the ground. Though glass was between her and the outdoors she could smell the crisp, clean air practically. In silence, she became aware of her appreciation for these moments alone.

Taking her time in finishing up, Sakura left the store and made a few other stops. A dollar store to buy some snacks for later, make-up shop, standard chore-y things. But when she reached her final destination, she slapped on the biggest grin. She rushed right into the bookstore, heading to the very back corner and through a small, tucked away hallway that opened up into a very small room, covered wall to wall in books only a degenerate wouldn’t be ashamed in owning. Sakura found out about this part of the store a few months ago when Kendra joined their stocking department, and since then her ‘habits’ have changed recently. When it came to porn at least.

She moved over to the manga and light novel erotica, carefully running her fingers over the spines as she looked for something, anything she would want. Vanilla, vanilla, vanilla, bdsm, monsters, monsters, G/T…

‘Here we go.’ The grin as big as she reached for a light novel by Junichi Yamato, just as someone else was. Snapping her head to glare at the fucker in hopes to make him drop it, instead her face went pale, then red as her jaw dropped and she uttered. “You have GOT to be fucking kidding me right now.”

It was the fucking loser, his face as red as her’s though clearly from embarrassment rather than anger. He wore a simple pink sweater and jeans, messenger bag slung over his shoulder. Both students stared at each other for a moment, before with what was basically a growl Sakura snatched the novel from his grasp, not even caring he was reaching for fart porn too, as she got up into his face and started jamming her finger into his chest, making him squeal with fear each time as she backed him up into a bookcase. “Are you fucking stalking me, bitch? You think it’s funny to follow me into a bookstore?! Don’t you underestimate me, I don’t give a crap! I’ll slam your head into one of these shelves until it’s painted into your shitty fucking blood!”

“A-Ah! No, please! I p-promise that wasn’t it! I-I just live in the area! A-And this is where I come when I, uh, need…” he started fiddling with the hem of his sweater and Sakura couldn’t help but stare at him in disgust.

“Fucking pervert. Tell you what, and you’ll love this you stupid wank. Why don’t you take this,” She reaches into her bag and pulled out the panties she stole yesterday, cramming them into his sweaty palms. His face practically went purple at this, “Since a shitty little nobody like you probably has no chance to get any pussy in his life, the panties of the bitch that beats you is probably more than enough to make your nights. And in return, never show your face anywhere near here ever again.”

Without another word, Sakura turned around on her heels, whipping her hair right into his face, and marched back to the shelf. She could hear him stuttering for a response as she grabbed another erotica book, this time a manga by her fave author and got out of their ASAP, wanting her mood not to be fully ruined. She kept her expression she steely as she approached the clerk, handing off her ID when asked. Just as she was about to pay the man, suddenly a cowardly “W-Wait!” broke the silence.

A thick manga book was slammed onto the counter next to her own, and he stood beside, panting and looking flustered. Sakura looked at the book and kept her eyes from getting wide. The title was simple, ‘Kaze,’ but she knew the contents of that book were some of the most raunchy she had ever gotten off too, with vivid art and depictions of girl’s getting utterly dominated by guys. The words that came out of the pervert’s mouth though, are what surprised her more. “I-I want to pay for her’s too.”

“What?” She asked, and was surprised when she say his dark eyes look serious and determined for once, not cowardly.

“You helped me yesterday, I want to pay you back.” he said, and before she could object handed the cashier his ID and a credit card. Soon both of them were leaving the store, their book in opaque bags.

Sakura turned to leave, but felt a sweaty hand wrap around her wrist. “W-“

“What?” she snapped, glaring him over her shoulder. “You paid me back, we’re good now. Let me go or else.”

She saw that familiar fear flash in his eyes, before he gulped as stuttered “Let me take you out.”

“Eh?”

“T-To eat!” he quickly added! “Let me take me out to eat. I mean, you! Take you out to eat. It’s just…” He began toying with his sweater hem again. “You really saved me last time and… I want to properly thank you.”

Sakura blinked, unable to comprehend what she was hearing, after a bit of thought she sighed and wretched her hand out of his grasp and moved beside him.

“Fine,” She started, before continuing with an evil grin that clearly made the bitch falter a bit. “But I chose where.”

…

“This is so nice~” Sakura giggled, looking over the expensive menu as she could just see her ‘companion’ across from her smiling, barely hiding the pain of all the money he was about to lose.

“I-I’m glad you like it.” he stuttered, handing his menu off to the waitress after ordering a cheap salad, while Sakura got the extravagant pancake dish.

Silence settled between them after that short exchange, quickly becoming awkward as the clinking of dishes and other chatter filled their space. What could they talk about? How much Sakura intimidate him? Allowing herveyes to stray to their shopping bags on the chair beside him, she asked, “So you’re into Junichi Yamato, too, huh?”

She watched, unimpressed, as he nearly sent water flying out of his nose and mouth, face boiling to red as he looked at her in shock. “I-I don’t think we should talk about that here.”

“Oh, please, don’t be such a baby.” Sakura rolled her eyes. “Just don’t go into detail and we’ll be fine. Don’t be a pussy.”

“...Y-Yeah.” He eventually sad, shuffling in his seat awkwardly. “I read about him last year going through forums when I… first discovered that kind of stuff. You?”

“About the same, only I was talking with friends online about it and they told me. I’ve enjoyed all his work since the early days.” Sakura said with a flick of her wrist.

“Okay… I, um, I’ll be honest I didn’t think s-someone like you’d be into his work. He’s just so…”

He trailed off as Sakura felt her face get red. Glaring at him such harsh daggers he flinched she snapped, unable to keep the stutter out of her own voice, “D-Don’t make assumptions about me! I may kick your ass but that doesn’t define what I’m into! Plus Yamato write super good girl characters, he NEVER sacrificed their personality for the sake of the fun stuff.”

With a huff she crossed her arms and looked away from him, unable to hide her blush. Sensing he messed up, he began fumbling for an excuse. “N-No! That’s not what I meant, it’s just, ah, um, eh...a-actually…”

“Why do you bully me?”

“Huh?” Sakura looked into his eyes, seeing them again filled with this soft sort of determination. Sakura was shocked, expecting to see anger or fear of hate. Not this sort of… acceptance.

“Why do you bully me?” he repeated, softly yet firmly.

“Hmm...” Sakura crosses her arms, unsure how to answer this. The pit in her stomach grew to insane proportions. She felt… anxious, actually. She didn’t want to answer him but…

“If you have to know,” she eventually sighed. “I just hate school work. That’s super lame, I know, but I’m not going to college after high school so I don’t see the point, but I still want a good grade in case I go back. And you are super smart, so I decided to target you cuz I knew you’d get it done… I haven’t even punched you once. It’s kind of pathetic how easy you rolled over to me, really. Fuck, your so pathetic and easy to intimidate I don’t know if I could punch you, you’re that harmless and easy to convince.”

He just nervously laughed, rubbing back of his neck. “Y-Yeah, you, uh… You’re good at what you do. Um, what are you going to do after high school?”

“Apprenticeships probably. My gramps, knows some guys.” Sakura said, honestly surprised he didn’t blow up or ask her to stop or… do anything really. “Why were those guys after you by the way?”

“Oh, they are from other schools and they do the….” his voice became soft and quiet, causing Sakura to try and lean in to hear him better to no avail.

“Speak up or shut up.” she snapped, making him flinch as he straightened up and blurted out!

“T-They bully me too! T-They make me do their homework as well and-”

“What?!” she exclaimed, slamming her hands down on the table so hard she almost tipped over their drinks! “Those morons go to entirely different schools! What the hell!”

“I-I know! I mean I-I don’t mind…” he began to mumble here but quickly his volume returned to normal. “B-But them?! They are the worst! At least you give me the sense of I have an option, they just beat me up and don’t understand why I don’t have it done!”

“Stupid fucks!” Sakura said, snatching up her knife and fork and began digging into her pancakes ragefully as they were set down in front of her. God that pissed her off! It’d be hypocritical for her to say she hated people who picked on the weak, but that’s just horse shit! She ought to-

Suddenly, a thought came to mind, swallowing her pancakes she held her hand out to Loser. “Hey, let make a deal. Give me your phone.”

“What-”

“Now!” A few moments later his phone shakily clattered into her hand. Going into his contacts she punched in her phone number and tossed it back to him. “From now on if they give you trouble, text me. In return for my services, you handle all my homework from now on. Got it.”

“G-Got it.” he said, texting. Though hesitant, Sakura could see some relief in his eyes. Her own phone buzzed to life and she saw a new text that just said ‘So you can have my number too - Taro.’ Flicking the screen to save it in her contacts, Sakura dug into her pancakes, making small talk with this fuc- Taro throughout the rest of the meal.

…

Time passed on and soon it was late winter. Life continued as normal, somewhat. No longer having to worry about intimidating Taro to get what she wanted, she started cultivating a strange friendship with Taro. They shared little of the same interests, but as a result they learned a lot from one another, as Taro got Sakura interested in western movies and Sakura could finally gush to someone besides Kendra about New Japan Pro-Wrestling. Riko would tease Sakura over and over about her ‘now boyfriend’ (cuz of course she isn’t going to tell her friends he befriended her homework scapegoat) which often earned her a punch in the gut, but even Aki admitted Sakura seemed more docile (in a positive way) and happy. She had to scuffle with those fucks from the school across town a lot, but she guessed anything for her homework to be done.

One day, as Sakura and the girls were leaving school, she stopped as the rest continued on.

“Hey,” She called out to catch their attention, leaning against the wall that surrounded the school. “You go on ahead, I’m going to wait for someone.”

“Awwww~” Riko cooed. “Is it your new boyfrien- I’ll stop now just please put down your fist, for the love of God, I just started my period today.”

‘Enjoy your walk home.’ Akane signed with a knowing smile that pissed Sakura off. She watched as her girl friend’s rounded the corner, disappearing amongst the mass of other leaving students. She waited about five minutes until eventually Taro left the building, bundled up like a big marshmallow.

“Yo!” Sakura called out to him, rushing up beside him and giving him a pat on the back. “Let’s walk home together.”

“W-WHAT?!” He nearly shrieked and went even further red than the cold.

“Jesus, you sound like I just asked you to do what Anwar did to Tia in that new chapter of that manga Yamato is making.” Sakura said with a perverted smile, making Taro practically steam.

“T-That’s not funny!” Was all he could squeaked out, making Sakura laugh harder.

This was what their relationship had become. Sakura was still abrasive, but now she only teased him and provoked exaggerated answers out of him, while Taro served as a voice of reason and logic for her, though his naivety occasionally made hard to take him serious in that regard. Sakura would even invite him to her house on occasion to play Smash (or rather so she could beat his ass in Smash and make him do embarrassing stuff like paint her nails and shit) and read and talk about manga and such. It was the same stuff she would do with Kendra and Riko or Akane and Aki, but with Taro she felt so much more… chill, while doing it. She didn’t know why.

It being winter, it was already sunset, the snow illuminated a gorgeous shade of gold as they turned on their street. Turns put Taro lived on the entire other end of the same strip of houses Sakura lived on. Careful of the ice as they went, Sakura was happy to gush about the matches of the Golden Lover’s to Taro, who nodded and was probably entirely but was at least probably aware she was talking.

“...And their rematch recently was one of the most beautiful, emotional thing I have ever seen in wrestling in my-!” Sakura cut herself off as she heard the ding of metal against bone.

Turning around, she barely saw a glance of Taro laying on the ground before she was hit in the gut! She doubled over, gritting her teeth in pain before she was pinned to the ground! She looked up, seeing the ugly mugs of two of Taro’s bullies and their leader, holding in one hand a metal bat and the other a brand new jackknife. For every inch he got closer as he kneeled down, Sakura’s heart beat got faster, watching the silver blade pop out from the handle. She tried to keep her breathing steady, struggling and looking around wildly until one of the fucks holding down her arm’s spit in the middle of her face! Near blinded all she could do was grasp onto the arms holding her down, unable to watch out a scream as she felt the cool blade against the bottom of her chin.

The jackknife-wielding leader was then knocked off his feet by a familiar figure! Taking advantage of the confusion Sakura kicked and pucnhed and bit her way to freedom, throat tight as she heard Taro behind her scuffling in a fight! When she managed to get both punks down with a few good punches Sakura wiped the spit out of her eyes and turned.

She saw Taro lying on the ground clutching his torso and the knife of that head punk lightly coating in blood.

Sakura blinked as she heard someone screaming her name. She looked to her side and could see Taro, tears running down his face with a light cut across his chest and thick, protective coat soaking up most of the blood. On the ground was the leader punk, looking beat into a blood pulp, one arm broken in half with Sakura on top of him, holding his other arm in a way that with a little extra pressure, would snap it in half too. Sakura remembered what happened, and glanced around in the snow until she spotted the blood covered jackknife. Falling to her knees on top of the coward and flipping him around to face her, she grabbed it, and held it under his chin.

“You will, never mess with me, Taro, or anyone else on this side of town, you understand me?” she asked, and watched as he pathetically nodded.

“Good, and so you don’t forget!” Sakura raised the knife above her head, hearing Taro scream “NO!” as she drove it down! She watched as the thinnest red cut appeared on his cheek as the knife slashed open the shell of his ear, almost splitting it in two. Spitting in the bullies face for good measure, she got up and let him run. Suddenly feeling light headed, filled with nausea, Sakura fell onto her back into the light and fluffy snow, the cold providing her comfort. Taro looked down at her from above, face completely reading shock.

“That was…” Taro breathed out. “Incredible.”

“I know, I’m the best.” she said as she hoisted herself up out of the snow. Seeing the blood slowly soaking his coat, she grabbed his arm and rushed to her house, ignoring Taro’s protests and calls the whole way there. Nearly kicking the door open, she called out to her grandpa as she dragged the nerd up the stairs, “Grandpa, my loser friend is here! He’s ugly so there’s no way I’d ever touch him even though I’m going to keep the door to my room closed knock before entering thank you!”

Hearing her grandpa call back for them to have fun, she slammed the door shut and pushed Taro onto her bedroom floor. “Take your shirt off.” She said as she threw open her closet door, and began digging through things on the floor.

“WHAT?!” He exclaimed, and Sakura held up the first aid box she dug out. “Oh.”

Half an hour later, Sakura was carefully pressing bandages onto Taro’s chest. He wasn’t much to look at, a scrawny nerd. Kind of cute, she guessed. He held her hand the whole time she disinfected and cleaned the cut, his fear of hospitals shining through even during basic first aid.

“T-Thank you…” Taro said, shrugging on a big shirt Kendra left last time she stayed over.

“No problem, my turn now.” Sakura said as she began shrugging off her shirt, making Taro practically shriek!

“W-What are you doing?!”

“They attacked me too, fuckface! And don't get your stupid hopes up.” she said as she freed her hair from her shirt and threw it to the side, revealing the nice and supportive sports bra beneath and her abs. “There’s no way I’d let you see my tits. You’d die if you got a boner from me, that or I’d kill you first.”

“Y-You don’t need to be so mean about it.” he mumbled as he scratched his cheek, eyes glancing between the bruises on her gut (or abs, Sakura didn’t care) and face. “W-Why did you tell your grandpa I’m ugly…?”

“He doesn’t like it when I have boys over. He’s okay with me having guy friends but having them hang out with me in my room? Nah. Unless he knows for sure I’m not attracted to them, and you’re super wimpy so he’s able to take that at face value.” She explained as she rubbed a cream over her bruises.

“Oh.” The disappointment in his voice was impossible miss. A soft silence remained between the two for some time as Sakura tended to her own injuries before Taro broke it with a question that sent Sakura sputtering.

“Sakura…” His voice was soft to begin with, making the dark hair girl draw her eyes to him. In the fading sunset light streaming through her window, his dark eyes seemed ethereal, and hair like a halo… What was she thinking? Shaking her head, she grunted to let him know she was listening. “What kind of guys do you like?”

“What?! W-What kind of question is that?!” She gasped, nearly tipping over in shock! Adopting his own blush as their eyes met each other, he quickly averted his gaze.

“S-Sorry! It’s just- No, I-I’ll tell you what! I’ll tell you what I want in a girl and you tell me what you want in a guy!” Before she could tell him no, he began. “I-I’d like a girl whose, um… Well, pretty of course, but I mean inside and out… Like… A firework. Bright and beautiful and vibrant, maybe not the prettiest right away but when you see what she capable of... You never can forget. Firey and sweet and passionate… God, I sound like such a dork, don’t I?”

“Yeah you do.” Sakura dead panned, not sympathizing with him. After a few seconds of silence after that, she sighed. “But I guess… I don’t really care too much what he’s like. I’d like him to be nice, listen to me, doesn’t get hung up over the little things. Most of all though I just want him to understand and accept me. Get I’m not going to change for him and I don’t want him to change for me. I am who I am, better and worse, the same for all of us. Also none of that stay at home wife shit.”

“Wow, that’s… Mature, Sakura…” Taro said, gulping. Sakura a blush on his cheeks and felt her own start to heating up. Seeing him like this, shirtless and vulnerable in so many ways, his lips looking so soft and pink in the sun… God, what the fuck? She noted their hands had fallen on top of each other and with a small twinge of ear, Sakura intertwined her fingers with his, and let out the softest, shaky breath and he returned the gesture, their palms fitting against one another.

“Sakura, I…” Taro gunped, before he looked into her dark eyes with his own purple one, determination shining though. However seeing his voice was lost on him, she simple leaned forward and placed her lips on his, chastely and sweetly. The kiss was innocent, as Taro leaned into it, before they both pulled away, clearly out of breath.

“I like you, too.” Sakura said, leaning her forehead against his, closing her eyes. She felt the tips of their noses touch as he returned the gesture, and he reached out to grasp her other hand.

“Thank you,” he choked out. “Thank you so much.”

Sakura just smiled, relishing the feeling of a warm… whatever she should call it, burning in her gut.

…

About three months passed since then. Sakura had let it be known to her girl’s who she was dating and while the teasing at first was relentless, they were nothing but supportive for their girl. Quickly, Sakura found herself falling in love with the little things in her and Taro’s relationship. She loved how easily she could pick him up and spin him around, how big and warm his hands were and how his lap was the perfect size for her to sit in while playing video games. She found Taro love burying his nose in her hair and stroking the long locks, as well as wrapping his arm around her as they walked and holding the umbrella over both their heads in rainy spring months. Taro also helped her with her school work more (but he still did her homework for her even though he didn’t need to) and she went from being a slightly above average student to a near advanced student.

“Ugh, my stomach will just not let up today.”

“Wanna sit in my lap and let it all out?”

“No!”

Being able to openly talk about their gross fetishes was a bonus too.

Sakura let out a cheeky grin and set aside her magazine talk about apprenticeships aside. School was almost over meaning both students had to start looking for work/colleges. Taro was surrounded by college application forms while Sakura was researching professions and places she could look at to get labor skills. But that got boring quick, so of course Sakura was going to jump at an opportunity to do anything.

The lewd girl spread her skirted legs open to her boyfriend, who quickly buried his head into his laptop. One thing Taro found out about Sakura quick was she was a perverted girl. This was only further confirmed as she trailed a hand down there and began rubbing, not actually even doing anything but teasing the shit out of Taro as he no doubt could see her underwear. “Taaaarrrroooo~ I want you to treat me like your personal fart slave~!”

“Sakura, I’m busy.” He said through gritted teeth, clearly more out of restraint than any real annoyance. Sakura bust out laughing, rolling on the floor as she used he socked toe to playfully jab him in the cheek.

“Maybe you’d be more into foot stuff?” She teased. Getting no reaction from him this time, she frowned and dropped her foot, sitting back up against his bed and pouting. “You’re no fuckin’ fun…”

While she didn’t want to pressure Taro into anything sexual despite her lewd nature, it didn’t help when he so clearly wanted it too. There were signs. His hands lingering on and even between her thighs, ghosting up to her beasts and nearly entering fondling territory before pulling away, him getting really, really comfortable and cuddly with her sitting on his lap, hands wandering really far but just barely not enough. She’d call him a tease but at this point he was fuckin’ blueballing her. Even, no, especially with his gas. She found out quickly to her surprise, her boytoy could stink up a room if he wanted to, with the right foods in his system. But around her, the boy could never let out so much as a ghost of a burp without apologizing despite him knowing well what she liked.

“You know…” Sakura began, deciding to tease him further. “I thought by this point you were good with everything...I guess not.”

“What?” he asked, not getting what she was talking about.

“I mean, you’re smart, cute, a great guy… Such a shame you seem to think your gas doesn’t measure up to that. I mean, I get it though, I doubt you could please me the first time we ever try it.”

“S-Says who?!” Taro exclaimed going red in the face, and only looking angry as Sakura waved her hand dismissively at him.

“Don’t worry about it, It only makes sense, we all have kink’s but not all of us can live out… those kinks…” Sakura’s speech slowed as a shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see Taro standing over her, face red and embarrassed as he turned around and sat right in her lap! Sakura couldn't hold back a gasp, blushing as Taro moved and rubbed his butt all over her thighs and stomach, letting her feel that small but plump booty beneath his sweatpants. Finally comfortable, he sat down, perfectly sat on her like a chair, knees crossed as he searched the web.

With the biggest grin Sakura’s first instinct was to reach down and playfully pinch one of his cheeks, feeling the soft and blubbery flesh beneath the cotton. She sighed happily, reaching up her other hand and giving Taro’s rear a bit of a massage as he sat on her, kneading and teasing the cheeks and noting it felt like he had no underwear on, making her grin mischeviously as she sunck her fingers deep into his crack, brushing it up against his anus, circling the ring of flesh best she could with her two thumbs before deciding to give him a break, seeing him shifting his laptop constantly as she teased him.

Moving her hands up his hips and to his waist, she wrapped them around him and began massaging his tummy, hearing it slosh and gurgle. Beneath her fingertips she could feel it shift and vibrate a bit, letting out high pitched whines and deep grumbles alike. Suddenly, a massive, five-second long belch tore it’s way from his mouth and Sakura felt it, his stomach vibrating as her face went red. She caught a whiff of it, and it was clear, this late in the evening Taro was due for his nightly brushing, as faint as the smell was behind him. But just hearing him let loose for the first time made her loins quiver a bit as she excitedly sunk her finger into his very light stomach flab, massaging his stomach dutifully.

About five minutes past before Sakura finally felt it. She held back a gasp as a small but warm gust of air came from his ass, a soft ‘pfffrt’ accompanying it. Sakura could feel the heat on her thighs and crotch, the stench having no where else to go but wafting up right into her face. It was musky and eggy, just a small fart but effective at getting her ready. She couldn’t help but let out a sigh, wrapping her arms tighter around round his waist as his natural scent mingled with his ‘natural’ scent. Her crotch was already starting to ache a little, wanting more.

BRRRRPTTT!!

And that's exactly was she got as a massive five second long fart rushed out from between his cheeks! Sounding wet and feeling that way as she heard it putter off pathetically (‘cutely,’ she secretly thought) Sakura couldn’t help but moan as she felt the gas rush right over her pussy, making it feel burning hot as the gas fluttered over her lower lips, and the stench wafted up. Sakura coughed a little, catching a scent a raw shit that was so bad.

“You…” she heard Taro begin, looking back at her over his shoulder. “You really don’t mind my gas? Even if it’s worse than in those stories?” As he said this, Taro let out a spring of loud and bubbly farts that popped loudly against her thighs and stomach, making them feel as though they were trapped in an over. A few even went right against her vagina, and it took all of Sakura’s will power not to cream right there.

“I love it because it’s almost grosser than the stories.” she said, and took joy in watching him go a deeper shade of scarlet. She saw him leaning back to kiss her, and Sakura allowed her eyes to flutter shut as she leaned forward. However, instead of a kiss she got a belch right to the face, lasting as long as the first one, letting her smell the mint on his breath that did such a poor job of covering up the disgusting smell of his mouth, flecks of saliva landing on her tongue from his. She pulled back and Taro giggled (he giggled!) and kissed her on the tip of her nose before resuming his online applications.

She felt him lift his right cheek a little and let out bout after bout of flatulence. Sakura quickly found herself having through breathing, the air becoming muggy and hot and then starting to smell like sweaty ass and a locker room. Her torso and thighs were drenched in sweat as her pussy drooled constantly, moans and gasps escaping from her mouth whenever Taro would let out a particularly steamy outburst from his ass. It only got more intense, the air thicker with every plume that escaped his ass. She had to breathe shallowly to breath normally without coughs interrupting her every few seconds.

“Ready for a break?” Taro asked, and Sakura nodded. She felt her stink stick to his pants as he sat up, both drenched in sweat. With his computer set down she could clearly see his boner as he went over to his bed room door and locked it be- wait.

“Why did you lock your door?” Sakura asked in a very small, light voice. She watch as Taro turned around and for once, the height difference between the two really stood out to her. Taro felt like he was towering over her as he stepped forward and placed his disgusting, socked toes in her agape mouth! Sakura’s eyes immediately began watering but she could do nothing as he pushed her head back against the bed top, her strength sapped from lack of air.

“Because,” Taro began. “I want to take my break with my new cushion in peace and quiet.”

When Taro removed his foot Sakura didn’t move her head, just gasping for air and trying to recover from what Taro just called her because it just riled her up. She watched with wide eyes as his ass suddenly came back into view, free of pants and underwear ass she guessed, dripping with sweat from having fumigated between her legs in a dutch oven. He playfully swayed and bounced his butt as he slowly descended on her, letting her see his tight little anus, throbbing beyond. Finally, she was buried nose first under his ass. Taro began bouncing on her face a few time, buffeting her with his cheeks and coating her in sweat.

“Oooh, here comes a fresh one.” Taro cooed and a long wet fart hit her right in the face, greasy and thick. Sakura was forced to huff it all up, having no fresh air under his ass, only what he provided. Quickly Sakura found herself in a hell of stink she couldn’t have more conflicted feelings on, she knew she loved it but she also hated it, and while her body wretched and coughed with every heavy burst of gas her pussy couldn't be any more drenched.

His gas went on and on, seeming unending, only getting more vile with each passing puff as the sweat got thicker and the distance between her nose and his anus slimmer. His stomach gurgled and bubbled, clearly concocting more, making him laugh as he moved his weight up and down, side to side, using Sakura like an asswipe.

“Look at you, g-getting so hot for me. I think you deserve a big kiss for this~” she felt Taro move down a inches, and his hands spread his checks. Sakura’s eyes watered as she could feel his anus right against her lips, burning hot and puckering, staining her mouth in vile sweat. “Pucker up, cutie, or there will be consequences.”

Though unsure of these ‘consequences,’ Sakura did as asked, pressing her lips against his wrinkled whole. A thick and wet fart puttered out of his bowels, staining her mouth in its scent and taste, she coughed and heaved, the fart only continuing to pile up as she was forced to practically eat it all as it slid down her throat. Hearing him groan above her, his ass was dragged back over her face and Taro slammed his anus right against her nose, practically enveloping it.

“I want to make you cum with this one.” she heard him say in a devious tone she didn’t know he was capable of. With a loud grunt and sloshing stomach, Taro let it all lose, wet and dry farts alike escaped from him in a chain, doing from bubbly to thick to silent and more. It was like being sprayed by a skunk, unending and the scent was lodge on her forever. As he continued he rubbed his anus up and down on her, spreading the smell until a massive, brassy burst of toxic gas finally did it! Sakura screamed into his rear, slamming her legs shut as she finally came. While she moaned she took the last few bouts of Taro’s gas, and with a final silent but deadly he got off her face, and sat back on the floor next to her. Sakura only glanced at him, seeing he still had a boner in his sweatpants.

“I-I hope I was okAY-” Taro screamed as Saura reached over and with a few rough pumps the boy groaned with an even deeper blush, cum staining his pants now.

“Perfect.” Was all she could say, picking up her magazine and resuming her search as Taro opened a window.


End file.
